BELIEVER: El desafío de los fundadores
by legeremens
Summary: Un desafío paraliza al mundo mágico, pero esta vez serán los hijos del elegido quienes empuñen sus varitas y demuestren de lo que están hechos. Acompañados de su amigos y de su familia libraran la gloria, o la verán escurrirse entre sus dedos. Sin embargo no es lo único a lo que se enfrentan. Engaños, enredos amoroso, lazos de amistad y más los pondrán a prueba.
1. Creyente

**Albus Severus Potter** nunca fue lo que todos esperaban de él, la expectativa murió en el tiempo, y sus palabras formaron un escudo de su esencia, estaba roto, pero aun así parecía completo, o eso es por lo menos lo que todos creían. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser _la única nota que está fuera de melodía_ , jamás estuvo sólo, y aunque cayó –y vaya que cayó muchas veces- siempre estaba a la espera de su momento, ya que "estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida." Y eso, es lo que hizo de Albus Severus Potter un creyente.

 **Lily Luna Potter** fue todo lo que los demás esperaban de ella. Las expectativas se congelaron y se convirtieron en un impenetrable muro, guardando en su interior la verdadera esencia de Lily. Ella era todo lo que unía, a quien todos se acercaban porque era lo que esperaban. _Era una perfecta sinfonía_ , pero siempre estuvo sola, sola de más. Aun así sabía de sobra que no sólo tendría la luz de los demás, el mundo estaba lleno de caminos y pronto lograría encontrar el propio, "un hombre sabio se buscará más oportunidades de las que se le presentan" Y es lo que hizo de Lily Luna Potter una creyente.

Acompaña a Albus y a Lily en la búsqueda de algo en lo que creer.


	2. Prologo:La Carta

Hola, antes que nada quería presentarme, ya que se me ha pasado anteriormente. Soy L, y aquí les traigo el prologo de este pequeño enredo que surgió en mi cabeza, realmente espero que le den una oportunidad. La verdad estoy un poco emocionada con la idea porque de hecho nunca escribí algo que refiera a la mágica trama que nos trajo JK, sino me centraba más que nada en las parejas y dramas de los adolescentes a la hora de escribir, así que igualmente estoy un poco ansiosa, pero en fin, espero que puedan darle un lugar en su día y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo disfruto de escribirla y pensarla en mis ratos libres.

Gracias desde ya por darle una oportunidad.

Por cierto, además de la lectura, mi fuente de inspiración es la música, y como no podía ser diferente, una canción acompaña la historia: Believer de Imagine Dragons, por sí alguno quiere pasarse a escucharla y leer la letra.

Eeeeeeeeen fin, no los aburro más. Un beso enorme y bendiciones para todos.

¡Gracias!

 **PROLOGO: LA CARTA**

Una lechuza completamente negra arribó al primero de sus destinos, un castillo de piedra maciza, escondido en algún lugar de las regiones más nórdicas de Noruega o Suecia. Pasó entre los altos pasillos llamando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes que caminaban rumbo a sus clases, cabe destacar que realmente no había una cantidad alarmante de testigos, tan sólo la clases del señor Gjertsen quien dirigía a sus alumnos a las lindes de los amplios jardines para practicar las maldiciones aprendidas durante la mañana.

Un picoteo en la puerta de entrada llamó la atención de Wilhem Ostberg -el director del Instituto Durmnstrang, durante los últimos cinco años- quien se encontraba terminando de leer las planillas de los nuevos estudiantes admitidos ese nuevo ciclo escolar, las cuales dejó de lado para tomar su varita y ponerle un 'alguien o algo' a aquello que había interrumpido su tarea. Al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nada más que con una carta, alzó la mirada y se topó con una lechuza negra alejándose de donde él se encontraba, frunció el ceño con desconfianza de lo que sea que pudiera encontrarse en ese sobre, principalmente porque las lechuzas negras nunca traían buenas noticias, y además el animal no había esperado por una respuesta, tan sólo había huido al instante de dejar la carta caer.

El director con su varita constató que no se tratara de una carta maldita, envenenada o que contuviese algo que podría atentar con su persona o con su institución, una vez que estuvo seguro que tan sólo se trataba de una carta común y corriente, la abrió.

El sello que se encontraba al tope de la hoja era uno que jamás había visto a pesar de haber compartido correspondencia con la mayoría de los colegios mágicos, ya que luego de la segunda guerra mágica, la comunidad se volvió más unida, mucho más más democrática y menos elitista. Incluso en su institución había abierto la puerta a magos de sangre impura, y había tardado años en integrarlos sin discriminación, y lo había logrado…en parte.

 **—El desafío de los fundadores…—** Leyó el noruego en voz alta frunciendo la nariz, ¿de qué es lo que se trataba? Antes de seguir con la lectura de la extensa carta regresó su vista al sello, analizándolo con más detenimiento. Una gran f dorada se encontraba al centro, contrastada por un fondo violeta; en cada una de las cuatro esquinas, se extendían unas curvas que poseían diferentes colores entre sí; rojo, verde, azul y amarillo, y en cada una se encontraba un animal, un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón. **— ¿Hogwarts? —** Pronto estuvo convencido de su deducción, las esquinas correspondían a las casas en las cuales estaban clasificados los alumnos de Hogwarts, sin embargo Ostberg no recordaba que la directora McGonagall hubiera cambiado de sello.

Dejó de lado por unos segundos la carta recién recibida, mientras tomaba una lapicera y un papel un poco destartalado que había encontrado sobre su escritorio, quería confirmar de que se tratara de Hogwarts antes de aceptar cualquier estilo de desafío, y lo primero que se le había ocurrido era confirmar con McGonagall, luego acabaría de leer las bases del supuesto 'desafío de los fundadores'.

En tanto Ostberg se encontraba distraído en esa tarea, la lechuza negra se encontraba volando largas distancias, paseándose por todas las instituciones mágicas, dejando en la puerta de cada profesor la misma carta. Dentro de nada se haría la selección de aquellos que aceptaran el desafío de los fundadores, y teniendo en cuenta que escuelas accedieran a participar se seleccionaría el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo.

 **— ¿Todo listo? —** Cuestionó un hombre, alto y delgado que vestía una túnica color violeta junto a unos zapatos de piel de dragón falsa, al escuchar un suave aleteo. Luego de unos segundos la lechuza negra que fue la encargada de llevar las 'invitaciones' a cada uno de los colegios, se transformó en una joven de baja estatura, cabello negro con la más oscura de las noches, y unos ojos fucsias que delataban su condición; metamorfaga.


	3. El Águila

Hola de nuevo '3 Sin más que agregar dejo aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les agrade.

 **El Águila**

 _"_ _El hombre es como el águila, entre más se eleva, menos visible se torna, y la soledad de su alma, es el castigo por su grandeza."_

Mañana nublada, así fue como el día les dio la bienvenida a los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y a todos los que habitaban en el gran terreno que correspondía a una de las instituciones mágicas más importantes de Londres. Muchos auguraban lluvia para el final de la tarde, sin embargo fue casi un par de horas luego del amanecer que pequeñas gotas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia, no fue una sorpresa para nadie realmente, después de todo estaba terminando septiembre y en esa época el agua tenía un papel protagónico.

Albus Severus Potter se encontraba en el gran comedor de hacía unos minutos, vistiendo orgullosamente su túnica esmeralda mientras untaba mermelada de damasco en su tostada, y ojeaba el nuevo número de 'El Profeta' que descansaba en la dura superficie de la mesa. No le sorprendió que la tapa estuviera ocupada por el rostro de su hermano adoptivo, Teddy Lupin, y su novia, Victoire Weasley, quien también era familiar, en este caso consanguínea, de Albus. Antes de iniciar el nuevo curso, los mayores de los primos Weasley habían anunciado su compromiso, demás está decir que el clima había sido de júbilo puro, por lo menos en la mayoría de los miembros sentados alrededor de la gran mesa Weasley.

Albus siempre había sido un chico muy observador, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, James Sirius, y pudo notar que mientras Lily, su hermana menor y la última del clan Potter, brincaba alrededor de Vic y Teddy, Dominique, la hermana de Vic apenas había fingido una sonrisa; Albus también había notado que James miraba bastante comprensivo a la única pelirroja de la familia Weasley-Delacourt, y él sabía que James no era precisamente la persona más empática y detallista con los sentimientos de los demás, así que estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano mayor sabía lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Dominique, y es algo que encontró bastante lógico, después de todo siempre habían sido muy unidos, y tenían una relación de confianza similar a la que él mismo había logrado construir con Rose Weasley, su prima y amiga más cercana, aunque claro él jamás lo diría en voz alta, no querría enfrentarse con la molestia de sus demás familiares, pero él y Rose lo sabían, y eso era suficiente. Sin embargo Albus no podía dejarse de preguntar ¿qué es lo que sucedía con Dominique, Victoire y Teddy?

 **—** **¿Qué hay de nuevo Potter? —** El sonido de la voz de Scorpius Malfoy, el único hijo de Draco Malfoy, y uno de los amigos más cercanos de Albus Severus, sacó a este último de su ensoñación. El azabache dirigió su mirada a donde el rubio platinado se encontraba; sentándose justo frente a él acompañado de Maia, su única prima.

A Albus siempre le había divertido el parecido que encontraba en los dos, seguramente por los genes heredados de sus madres, las hermanas Greengrass. Ambos tenían el mismo brillo en sus ojos, y la misma sonrisa socarrona. También contaban con una gran altura, y una figura esbelta, en pocas palabras, las Greengrass habían contribuido a la creación de dos súper humanos, o eso es lo que registraba el azabache.

 **—** **Nada realmente importante.** **—** Respondió entonces el oji-verde volviendo su atención a la tostada que aún no lograba terminar de preparar. No protestó cuando Maia tomó en sus manos su edición de 'El Profeta' a pesar de que él aún seguía ojeándolo, después de todo aún si él le dijera algo, Maia lo retrucaría y pondría su rostro de niña caprichosa para obtener lo que quiere, algo que le recordaba extremadamente a su hermana pequeña, aunque Lily y Maia no tenían punto de comparación, si bien tenían sus arrebatos adolescentes, eran completamente diferentes.

Lily era demasiado mandona, egoísta, caprichosa a más no poder, dominante y bastante autoritaria. Cuando las cosas no iban como ella quería, sólo bastaba un par de gritos, y tal vez un par de lágrimas para quien sea que este a su alrededor consiga bajar las estrellas que ella quería, y Merlín era testigo de que siempre quería las estrellas más difíciles de atrapar. Es algo que a Albus la mayoría de las veces lo ponía nervioso, y la minoría le enojaba, pero no porque no quisiera ver a su hermana feliz, Lily después de todo, era su consentida –como la de muchos más- y quería lo mejor para ella, y justamente por eso consideraba que a veces era mejor hacerla esperar y negarle sus caprichos, luego se toparía con la realidad y todo acabaría explotando, porque sí, Lily era extremadamente inteligente, ingeniosa y creativa para arreglar sus problemas, pero la explosión eran inminente y no podría neutralizarla demasiado tiempo.

Por otro lado Maia a pesar de tener la misma edad que su hermana pequeña, para Albus era mucho más madura que Lily, tenía los pies en la tierra y siempre le había sorprendido como la rubia parecía saber exactamente lo que quería, y buscaba el mejor camino para conseguirlo, no por nada era una digna Slytherin, completamente astuta y sagas. Sí, podía tornarse de vez en cuando un poco caprichosa, pero si veía que las cosas no funcionaban por más tuviera intensiones de patalear, buscaba otra alternativa, algo que no la dejara en ridículo como llorar por aquello que quisiera. Albus compartía lo justo y necesario con Maia, lo suficiente en realidad, para dar cuenta de que ella parecía incluso más apta que él para la vida. Maia había pasado por circunstancias muy desfavorables arraigadas en los errores de sus padres y abuelos, al igual que Scorpius, pero había sido capaz de sortear todos los obstáculos y mantener su lugar firmemente, más allá de la adversidad, y él la admiraba, los admiraba en realidad, pero es otra cosas que jamás diría, salvo que fuera necesario o estratégico. Después de todo Albus Severus también era una buena serpiente.

Así era, Lily como un águila hecha y derecha conseguía lo que quería pasando por encima de los demás, utilizando su inteligencia para encontrar los puntos débiles de todos, y obtener vía libre por un camino eficiente. Maia como toda serpiente, se arrastraba alrededor de todos los obstáculos que aparecían en medio, planeando la escena como mejor le conviniese para conseguir su objetivo, y ¿por qué no? Destilando veneno siempre y cuando fuera necesario.

 **—** **Entonces… ¿habrá una boda en la madriguera, he?** **—** Comentó segundos después Maia volviendo a traer a Albus a la realidad, el oji-verde asintió y fue cuando notó que Tyson y Lorcan ya se encontraban junto a ellos desayunando, le parecía extraño ver al rubio allí, seguramente Rose no debería haber bajado todavía y es por eso que el Gryffindor había decidido acompañarlos por el momento. **—** **Debe ser exasperante para ustedes, supongo.** **—** Apuntó la rubia dejando de lado el diario.

Albus frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que alguien se refería a sus eventos familiares como 'exasperantes', no le molestó, simplemente le pareció… curioso. Normalmente todos quienes estuvieran al tanto de la sangre que corría por las venas del azabache se mostraban deseosos de ocupar ese lugar, les parecía 'divertido' y 'asombroso' tener una gran cantidad de familiares, que además por logros históricos los convertían en la comidilla de la prensa mágica. Parecía ser un logro ser un Weasley y asociados. Él jamás lo había sentido así de todas maneras, a diferencia de algunos de sus familiares, James o Lily sin ir más lejos.

 **—** **¿Por qué lo dices?** **—** La pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza salió disparada a Maia, sin embargo no fue él quien la puso en palabras audibles, sino Lorcan Scamander, uno de sus amigos más antiguos, después de todo se conocían desde que andaban en pañales –recuerdos que es mejor dejarlos en el pasado.- puesto que era, junto a su hermano gemelo, Lyssander, hijo de Luna Lovegood, una de las amigas más fieles y cercanas de sus padres, por no mencionar que era madrina de su hermana menor.

 **—** **Ya sabes, con tanta cantidad de primas y primos que Albus tiene, los compromisos familiares no parecen acabar nunca, y teniendo en cuenta que son el plato fuerte de Skeeter, no deben encontrar paz de ninguna manera.** **—** Comentó entonces la rubia mientras despreocupadamente añadía un par de cucharadas de azúcar a su té. **—** **Aunque varios de tus primos lo disfrutan, como sí ellos realmente fueran importantes por sí mismos y no por ser hijos de quienes son, ya sabes, héroes de guerra y todo eso.** **—** Esta vez Maia se dirigió directamente al azabache que la miraba atento, Albus dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de morder por quinta vez su crujiente tostada. Por otro lado, Scorpius, Tyson y Lorcan soltaron unas cortas risas ante las ocurrencias de Maia, ella siempre decía lo que pensaba, bueno, siempre que estuviera en un clima de confianza, y ellos eran su lugar seguro. **—** **Hablando de roma…** **—** Añadió la rubia, que en ese momento tenía la mirada fija en las puertas del gran comedor, antes de que el azabache pudiera formar alguna oración o comentar sobre el tema que se estaba tratando.

Lily Potter, la única hija del niño que vivió y que derrotó al señor oscuro, caminaba decidida a la mesa de las serpientes a pesar de ser una Ravenclaw. Cuando la pelirroja fue seleccionada para la casa de las águilas nadie se sorprendió demasiado, siempre había sido una niña muy inteligente y creativa, aunque había que destacar que tenía un fuerte temperamento y un espíritu aventurero. Su sequito de 'amigas' sin embargo se habían separado de ella llevando, la que Albus reconoció como, la escoba de su hermana, a la mesa de las águilas.

 **—** **Severus** **—** Saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa extendiéndose de cada extremo de sus mejillas, Maia blanqueó los ojos, para ella Lily Potter era perfecta físicamente y sin embargo era tan caprichosa y desagradable, que hubiera preferido que sus dientes estuvieran torcidos, o sufriera de acné como ella lo había sufrido un año atrás, pero no, ahí estaba Lily con sus dientes blancos y derechos, y su piel de porcelana más limpia que la insignia de premio anual de su primo Scorpius. **—…** **y compañía.** **—** Añadió con una falsa simpatía que no logró convencer a ninguno de los amigos de su hermano. Y tal vez es lo que buscaba, declarar que aunque lo intentara por su hermano, ellos no le caían bien. Maia creía conocer lo suficiente a Lily Potter como para saber que si realmente quería mentir, lo haría mucho mejor, pero la pelirroja buscaba darles a conocer su desagrado, por lo menos era honesta en ese sentido, pero eso no significaba que no le cayera de la patada **.** **—** **He tomado tu bufanda por equivocación, no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, así que aquí tienes…** **—** Pronto la pelirroja reveló el motivo de su visita al nido de las serpientes, entregándole la prenda esmeralda a su hermano, pasando entre Scorpius y Maia sin realmente pedir permiso.

 **—** **Oh bien, supongo que me fijaré si no tengo la tuya en mi baúl, aún no he acabado de desempacar.** **—** El azabache tomó su bufanda y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a su hermana menor. Maia no entendía porque Albus se esforzaba en ser amable y comprensivo con su hermana, sí, entendía que los unía un lazo fuerte, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver, en pocas palabras Lily Potter era una perra egoísta que sólo buscaba cumplir sus caprichos a costa de quien sea, y Albus Potter si bien era una astuta serpiente, era más receptivo y comprensivo de lo que cualquier pensaría.

 **—** **Está bien.** **—** Aceptó Lily sonriendo una vez más, pero esta vez, de forma sincera a su hermano mayor, Lily Potter podría ser llamada de muchas formas por los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero cuando se refería a su familia, se entregaba sin dudarlo, siempre y cuando todos respetaran el pedestal en donde se encontraba.

 **—** **O puedes darte una vuelta por los dormitorios de Slytherin, siempre eres bienvenida pequeña Lilianne. —** el comentario fue ahora cortesía de Tyson, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida adornando sus carnosos labios. Albus frunció el ceño en dirección al moreno reprochándole su actitud, sin embargo Lily ni siquiera se inmutó, por el contrario una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

 **—** **Vaya, pensé que las serpientes era un poco más inteligente de lo que parecen, pero personas como tú Zabini siempre me demuestran que no tengo que ser tan benévola con…ustedes. —** Y ahí estaba, los creativos y peyorizantes comentarios de la pelirroja, era un secreto a voces que detrás del dulce rostro de Lily Potter se escondía un carácter de los mil dementores, podría parecer un ángel caído del cielo, sí, pero había caído justo al infierno y desde allí había emergido para joder a quien osara meterse en su camino.

 **—** **Sin embargo te aseguro que es más desagradable encontrar un águila con complejo de serpiente. —** Cada vez que la pelirroja pasaba tiempo de calidad con su hermano Albus y los amigos de este, era inevitable que el intercambio de ideas se diera entre ella y Maia. Tal vez Albus estaba equivocado, y la rubia y la pelirroja no fueran tan diferentes después de todo, y eso mismo es lo que las llevaba a chocar por sus ansias de estar en la cima, tal vez sus métodos fueran diferentes, una era más llamativa y volaba por encima de todos, y la otra era más sutil y reptaba en dirección al objetivo, ahora ¿Quién llegaría primero?

Lily le dio una corta mirada a Maia al escuchar sus palabras, como si la rubia no valiera más de dos segundos de su tiempo, el desdén que emanaban los castaños ojos de la pelirroja hacían que Maia estuviera a punto de echar chispas y lanzársele a la yugular. **—En fin, cuando tengas mi bufanda me avisas. Nos vemos luego Sev. —** Y así fue, una vez más la pelirroja había ignorado a Maia, y esta sentía como la furia la cubría por completo, sus pálidas mejillas estaban rojas, y en cualquier momento acabaría por arrancar cada uno de los cabellos de esa zanahoria parlante por ser tan soberbia e insípida. Scorpius notando el humor que cargaba su prima, colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, dándole tiempo a Lily Potter de salir ilesa, una vez más, del nido de serpientes.

 **—** **¿Quién se cree que es? —** Chilló Maia por lo bajo mientras dejaba de lado su desayuno, ese encuentro incómodo le había quitado todo el apetito. **— ¿Y ustedes de que carajos se ríen? —** Volvió a chillar la rubia notando como su primo y Tyson se reían por lo bajo.

 **—** **Deberías dejarlo Maia, ya sabes cómo es Lilianne. —** Fue la respuesta del moreno, que no parecía para nada afectado por su encuentro con la pelirroja. **—Siempre que se topan parece que estas a punto de estallar. —** Añadió entonces, y eso es lo que más le sorprendía a Tyson de la pequeña Potter, que a pesar de siempre estar envuelta en algún disturbio, su temple seguía siendo el mismo: sarcástico y altanero. Lily Potter era una chica jodidamente caliente para la mayoría de la población masculina de Hogwarts, sin embargo toda calentura se iba al caño al escucharla abrir la boca, o es lo que siempre comentaba –para pesar de Albus- el moreno.

 **—** **Pero es que es una niña mimada, sin ofender Albus, no sé cómo es que ella y el otro ignorante que se cree mago de primera orden, son tus hermanos. —** Rebatió la rubia haciendo unos gestos exagerados con sus manos. **—Sólo mírenla—** Murmuró entonces girándose un poco para encontrarse nuevamente con Lily Potter en el centro de la mesa de Ravenclaw, a su lado estaba Hugo Weasley, su perro fiel, y alrededor se aglomeraba la mayoría de los estudiantes de esa casa, y de otras casas especialmente Hufflepuff para estar cerca de ella. **—Disfruta ver como todos se humillan frente a ella, tan sólo para verla comer. Es la abeja reina de un panal de idiotas. —** Soltó entonces, Albus estaba acostumbrado a escuchar este tipo de cosas, y no sólo proveniente de Maia, sino de varias chicas en Hogwarts, y él sabía que tenían razón. Albus amaba a Lily con todo su ser, pero no podía evitar saber que su hermana menor era una niña malcriada y caprichosa.

 **—** **Estás siendo un poco injusta Maia—** Comentó Lorcan llamando la atención de su grupo, que dejaron automáticamente de ver a Lily Potter comer rodeada de sus súbditos. **—No la conoces realmente. —** Añadió frente a la sorprendida mirada de la rubia, ella sólo bufó y murmuró por lo bajo tampoco muero por hacerlo. **—Deberías darle una oportunidad, es una persona como todos los demás. —** Finalizó el rubio dejando de lado su taza vacía. Scorpius pareció realmente meditar sus palabras, por otro lado Tyson soltó una risotada llamando la atención de algunas serpientes a su alrededor.

 **—** **Estas jodido Scamander ¿te gusta Lilianne? —** Dijo a modo de broma dándole unas palmaditas al rubio en la espalda, contacto que Lorcan sacudió casi al instante, sí, era posible que tuviera cierto enamoramiento por la pelirroja desde que era un niño, pero no podían culparlo, la conocía hace tanto tiempo, y no siempre fue una perra egoísta y malcriada y Lorcan estaba seguro de que podía llegar al verdadero corazón de la pelirroja. **—Mira Lorcan, sé que en tu cabecita está el deseo de salvar su frío corazón, pero ella no es una persona como todos los demás. —** Albus se encontraba bastante interesado en saber qué es lo que su amigo tenía para decir, Tyson era de pocas palabras, y normalmente las usaba para hacer bromas de mal gusto, o comentarios en doble sentido, pero esta no parecía ser una de esas ocasiones. **—Hay dos maneras de deshumanizar a una persona, una es denigrándola y la otra es idealizándola, y ya ves tú que pasó con tu querida pelirroja. —** Frente a sus palabras Lorcan pareció bastante sorprendido, y al igual que Scorpius y Maia regresaron su mirada a donde Lily se encontraba, los tres rubios asintieron lentamente de manera dispar, entendiendo a lo que Tyson se refería.

 **—** **Estoy de acuerdo con ello. —** Al escuchar la voz del azabache todos regresaron su mirada a él, después de todo se encontraban hablando de su hermana menor, como si él no tuviera opinión sobre ella, a pesar de ser el que más tiempo la conoce. **—Creo que eres injusta con mi hermana Maia, porque tal como lo dice Ty, ella está un poco deshumanizada, pero no es su culpa, desde que éramos unos niños todos parecían dar la vida porque fuéramos felices en donde sea que estuviéramos. Lo que sea que quisiéramos, lo teníamos, y aunque parezca un sueño, es sólo una pesadilla, más cuando tienes tantas expectativas por llenar. Sobre todo Lily, ella no tan sólo es la menor, sino que también la única mujer, con una carga enorme sobre sus hombros, hizo lo que pudo, no voy a decir que es perfecta, porque vaya que se ha equivocado demasiado. Pero no es tan mala. —** Maia abrió la boca intentando defender su postura pero nada salió de ella, en ese momento se sintió una imbécil, no porque creyera que estuviera equivocada con respecto a Lily Potter, sea como hayan sido las cosas la pelirroja podría ser un poco más humilde, quizá. Lo que la hacía sentir de esa manera, era que Albus pensara que ella estaba equivocada.

 **—** **Aunque hay que tener en cuenta también que Lily no es una blanca paloma en todo esto Albus. —** Mencionó Scorpius yendo al rescate de su prima, quien aún seguía impresionada por las palabras de Albus. **—Ella podría ser diferente, como tú lo eres, sin embargo disfruta de llamar la atención y tener a todos como sus elfos domésticos, sólo que sin paga. —** Albus sonrió un poco y asintió a las palabras de su amigo, agradecido porque lo vean diferente a su hermana a pesar de que transcurrieron por circunstancias muy parecidas.

 **—** **Lo sé, no la eximo de toda culpa, simplemente pienso que Lily no es lo que es porque así lo quiso, sino porque así la hicieron, como a todos nosotros. Estamos hechos a golpes, chicos, y ella no es la excepción. —** Fue el último argumento del mediano de los hermanos Potter. Lorcan parecía estar bastante de acuerdo con Albus, por el otro lado Scorpius y Maia realmente pensaban que si bien la vida de los Potter no fue tan fácil como todos pensaban, Lily tampoco era santa de su devoción, mucho de ella había determinado en la manera en la que resolvía las cosas. Y Tyson, él simplemente estaba en silencio. Lily Potter era un enigma, eso seguro.

 **—** **La verdad es que no sé de dónde ha salido esto Neville—** Comentó preocupada la directora de Hogwarts al notar varias cartas esparcidas sobre su escritorio, todas hablando de lo mismo; "el desafío de los fundadores". **—Jamás he escuchado una palabra acerca de esto, y tal cómo lo dice la invitación a participar, es un torneo creado por alguien, pero ¿Quién? —** Sus preguntas no desistían mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, el vice director, y jefe de la casa Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom sostenía entre sus manos la cara de invitación, tratando de encontrar algún indicio en ella, pero no podía ver más que una muy formal petición a formar parte de una locura. **—Además todos los colegios de magia piensan que estamos metidos en la organización, tengo que desmentirlo cuando antes. Mientras tanto voy a pedirte que te ocupes de hablar al cuartel de aurores, tal vez ellos saben algo. —** Ordenó McGonagall entonces, ella no podía perder la cabeza por cosas como esta, tenía que estar preparada para enfrentar la adversidad. Lo primero que haría sería hablar con Harry, asegurarse que no hubiera peligro y después ponerlo a consideración con todos los profesores, ella no tomaría la decisión de aceptar o no el desafío si todos no estaban de acuerdo. Es cierto que el premio que se ofrecía era bastante irreal, una mención en la historia de la magia, un millón de galones que se dividirán en la institución y los ganadores, y una beca mágica para cualquier profesión. Lo que había en juego era mucho, y era una gran oportunidad para sus alumnos, siempre y cuando no hubiera nada oscuro detrás de ello.

 **—** **Iré de inmediato a llamar a Harry. —** Dijo con decisión Neville guardando la carta en su sobre para luego salir del despacho de la directora McGonagall, dejando a esta última pensando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le parecía realmente algo irreal, y también una falta de respeto usar el nombre de los fundadores de Hogwarts para un concurso del que ella –actual directora de la institución- no tenía idea. Realmente esperaba que no fuera una trampa de magia oscura.

La mujer de edad se acercó al ventanal de su oficina que daba a los lindes del bosque prohibido, notando que metros adentro unas luces resplandecían, recordó que la única clase que se impartía allí no necesitaba hechizos de ataque, ni de defensa, lo que anunciaba que había una pelea entre alumnos, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Rápidamente se apareció en las lindes del bosque prohibido –ser directora tenía sus privilegios, como practicar la aparición y desaparición en los terrenos del colegio- pronto se encontró con Hagrid que llevaba unos panales de abejas mágicas en sus grandes manos, ambos se alertaron por el bullicio que se había formado y no demoraron demasiado en dirigirse allí.

 **—** **Estoy seguro que contigo en el equipo vamos a ganar la copa de Quiddicht hasta que nos graduemos Lilu. —** Maia se maldijo por sexta vez en los diez minutos que se encontraba caminando detrás de los dos pelirrojos, Hugo Weasley y Lily Potter, en medio del bosque prohibido, si no estuviera acompañada por Hagrid y una veintena de chicos, les hubiera lanzado un avada así fuese condenada por el resto de su vida. **—Qué bueno que tomaste mi consejo, tengo ojo para esto. —** Nuevamente comentó el pelirrojo, parecía demasiado emocionado. Maia había escuchado por parte de Albus y Scorpius lo mucho que Hugo y toda la familia disfrutaba del Quiddicht, como la mayoría de las familias mágicas, sin embargo el menor de los hombres Weasley tenía una sana obsesión con el deporte.

Escuchar la risa de Lily Potter empeoró su mañana terriblemente, la pelirroja era tan presumida, y lo único que le faltaba para ser la chica más 'influyente' en Hogwarts era estar en el equipo de Quiddicht y ahora lo estaba. Maia no podía dejar de preguntarse en qué posición habría acabado la princesa de los hipócritas. Si fuera cazadora como ella misma podría darle unos buenos golpes en la cancha, y si fuera guardiana también… podría darle golpes en la cara con la quaffle, sin embargo estaba bastante segura de que no sería guardiana, ese puesto lo tenía Hugo, y era bastante bueno, y para ser honestos no veía a Lily Potter en ninguna posición.

 **—** **Serás la mejor Lily—** Chilló una de sus seguidoras obteniendo una sonrisa de aprobación de su 'reina' lo que provocó que toda la paciencia que tenía Maia se esfumara.

 **—** **Si es que no se cae de la escoba antes de empezar el partido. —** Comentó la rubia subiendo la mirada al frente, en donde Lily y todo su séquito estaba, fue en ese momento que Maia notó que tan sólo se encontraban los estudiantes, Hagrid de seguro se había metido bosque adentro en búsqueda de alguna de esas especies tan extrañas que tanto le emocionaba presentarle a sus alumnos.

 **—** **Calla serpiente tonta, no sabes de lo que hablas. —** Contestó entonces otra de las secuaces de Lily parándose frente a la rubia, pero con una considerable distancia. Maia era bastante alta, casi la más alta de las chicas en ese momento.

Maia soltó una corta y seca risa. **—Es divertido que una de las características de su casa sea la creatividad, y el mejor insulto que todos los Ravenclaw pueden usar frente a una amenaza es tonto o ignorante, realmente esperaba algo mejor de ustedes. —** Comentó con burla siendo secundada por la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, normalmente no hablaba demasiado con los chicos de su curso, y es que prefería tener un círculo cerrado, y ya tenía suficiente amigos.

 **—** **Claro que esperas algo mejor de nosotros, todos esperan algo mejor de nosotros porque somos capaces de llenar las expectativas, sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pequeña serpiente. —** Lily Potter se había adelantado hasta estar frente a frente con Maia, la rubia le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros, pero la Ravenclaw no parecía desistir ni una pulgada de su lugar, firme como un mástil esperaba el próximo golpe de la rubia.

 **—** **¿Llenar la expectativas? No me hagas reír. —** Maia soltó todo el veneno contenido y dirigido a Lily Potter, normalmente sus comentarios condescendientes no pasaban de un común intercambio sin llegar a demasiado, y es que siempre había alguien que intervenía, pero ahora nadie parecía tener esa intención. En el sequito de Lily Potter eran demasiado inteligentes como para saber que las serpientes tienen más veneno del que demuestran, y Hugo por alguna razón estaba confiado del autocontrol de su prima predilecta. **— ¿De qué te ha servido a ti llenar las expectativas? —** Automáticamente la mirada de Lily se enfureció, y Maia notó que ese era su punto débil, después de todo era todo una serpiente y lo que Albus había dicho hoy le serviría bastante para destruir la falsa imagen que la pelirroja quería darle a todo el mundo. **—Eres la hija perfecta Potter, pero aun así sigues sin ser tú, porque todo lo que traes encima, esa actitud altanera y tu lengua afilada, no son más que una máscara de una niñita que no sabe aceptarse a sí misma… Debes ser una persona realmente desagradable debajo de todo ese falso glamour que llevas de escudo. —** Las palabras de Maia salieron una detrás de otra, cada vez con más veneno y rabia contenida. Por primera vez la rubia notó un deje de duda en la postura de Lily, la pelirroja se sentía atravesada por las cosas que acababa de escuchar, y pronto llegaron a ella millones de momentos en los que no fue quien quiso ser por ser lo que todos esperaban que fuera. _'Tan parecida a su madre, tiene su mismo carácter' 'tan inteligente como su abuela' 'tan creativa como su madrina' 'tan encantadora y bella como…'_ tan, tan, tan como todos, menos como ella. **— ¿Qué pasa Potter, te quedaste sin palabras? Así que esto es todo lo que la gran Lily Potter tiene para ofrecer, es sólo una niña que no puede cuidarse ni siquiera a sí misma, vamos, Lily, no hay nadie alrededor que vaya a defenderte, el idiota de tu hermano James no está para hechizarme, y Albus no está para contenerte, ¿qué eres tú sin ellos? ¿Quién eres tú Lily, sin la fama de tus padres? —** Lily no tenía respuestas para esa pregunta, para ninguna de las preguntas que Maia había tirado a donde se encontraba, pero no podía dejar que esa serpiente se creyera con el derecho de ser sobre ella, de mirarla por sobre el hombro, porque a Lily Potter no se la mira para abajo, sino desde abajo.

La pelirroja aplaudió con una sonrisa y dando tres pasos al frente, quedando incluso más cerca de lo que ya estaba de Maia. **— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Pretendes que con un discurso cliché como el que acabas de dar, vas a afectarme. No tengo que responder ninguna de tus preguntas Maia, porque eso no va a darte satisfacción, humillarme no va a darte satisfacción, lo único que tú quieres es no sentirte tan insignificante cómo te sientes por ser quien eres. —** La rubia parpadeo un tanto confundida por las palabras de la pelirroja, no tenía idea de cómo Lily se las había arreglado para llevar todo lo que había dicho a un sentido contrario. **—Buscas focalizar en lo que cada uno es como persona sin tener en cuenta que es lo que nos lleva a ser lo que somos ¿estás al tanto de que no fuiste creada por arte de magia en este mismo instante? Tienes una historia, como todos los que estamos aquí, y sólo te molesta que este aquí porque tu historia no es tan buena como la mía, eres una hija de mortifagos, y yo hija de un héroe de guerra, ¿eso es lo que te molesta verdad? Que tu vida sea más difícil que la mía por eso, pero entiende, no es mi culpa que estés parada en la cuerda floja, y yo en el piso firme. —** La sonrisa que le dirigió la pelirroja a la rubia apenas acabo su discurso, destilaba maldad y cinismo por donde se lo mire. Todos los espectadores se habían quedado callados, y la tensión en el ambiente podría sentirse así estuvieras dos kilómetros lejos de la escena. Al momento en que Lily, satisfecha con la humillación que acababa de proporcionarle a Maia, le guiñó un ojo a la Slytherin de la forma más altanera posible, la rubia saltó a ella.

Todas las palabras que Lily Potter acababa de mencionar con puro asco y desdén habían llegado profundo en el pecho de la Slytherin, ella no culpaba a sus padres del bando que habían elegido, lo habían hecho todo por sobrevivir, también Harry Potter lo había hecho, y sí, es cierto que sus historias eran diferentes por esa razón, pero también por muchas otras, pero Lily no era tonta, sabía dónde atacar, y había provocado la bestia en Maia.

De pronto todos empezaron a vitorear la pelea, apoyando a Lily, o apoyando a Maia, el único que intentaba frenarlas era Hugo pero acabó siendo sostenido por un par de serpientes que no querían perderse la diversión de la mañana. Maia lanzaba golpes a ciegas, tratando de atizar el rostro de la pelirroja lo más que pudiera, y Lily sólo se defendía sin atacar con uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro se encontraba en búsqueda de su varita, cuando pudo sentir la madera entre sus pálidos dedos Maia salió despedida tres metros hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero en medio del claro en el que se encontraba la clase.

 **—** **Oh vamos, pensé que serías un poco más astuta querida. —** Soltó Lily con diversión antes de apuntarla de nuevo. **—** ** _Avis_** **—** Murmuró dejando una bandada de pájaros rodearan a la rubia y picotearas sus cabellos mientras ella intentaba protegerse sin éxito con sus brazos. En tanto Maia estaba ocupada lidiando con las aves, Lily limpió el hilo de sangre que sentía correr de su labio, la muy desgraciada le había partido el labio con un golpe a lo muggle. Se merecía más que un simple encantamiento, la pelirroja volvió a apuntar a Maia, pero fue detenido por Hugo.

 **—** **Vamos Lilu, no busquemos más problemas. —** Fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo, y todos estaban seguros de que Lily Potter no escucharía a su primo y haría lo que quisiera, porque es algo que siempre solía hacer, salirse con la suya sin importar que, pero frente a la mirada de sorpresa de todos, Lily bajó su varita y dio un corto asentimiento a su primo. Ambos se giraron para alejarse de ese pequeño círculo que los estudiantes habían formado.

 **—** **Cuidado—** Chilló una de las seguidoras de Lily dándole tiempo a la pelirroja de poder esquivar el _desmaius_ que Maia acababa de lanzarle. La rubia había hecho cenizas a las molestas aves y ahora miraba furiosa a la pelirroja.

 **—** ** _Calvorio_** **—** Soltó Maia apuntándole firmemente a la pelirroja, pero la Ravenclaw fue lo suficientemente rápida para conjurar un _protego_ antes de que la maldición llegara a ella. **—** ** _Colloshoo_** **—** Dijo inmediatamente logrando que Lily se quedara pegada al piso, y por tal perdiera el equilibrio.

Maia se acercó a la pelirroja con el objetivo de encantarla, pero el águila fue más rápida y lanzó un _Everte Statum_ , causando que la rubia cayera de espaldas mientras ella buscaba liberarse del hechizo de Maia. La serpiente no iba a quedar así, pronto encontró su eje y se paró frente a Lily apuntándola firmemente, y la pelirroja imitó su acción desde el suelo. Águila versus serpiente.

 **—** ** _Pollus_** **—** Atacó Maia, pero antes de que el hechizo golpeara a Lily, quien tenía empuñada su varita, ella también atacó.

 **—** ** _Calvorio_** **—**

Todo fue un revuelo, Hugo atinó rápidamente a tomar a Lily convertida en pollo entre sus manos para que no se escapara, sino jamás podría regresar a su estado original. Maia chilló como una niña cuando sintió que todo su cabello había desaparecido. Y ante la risa y preocupación de los estudiantes Hagrid llegó seguido de la profesora McGonagall, ambos un tanto agitados, la mujer estudió la escena con una mirada severa que traspasaba sus lentes de madia luna y causaba escalofríos en sus estudiantes.

 **—** **Oh, mierda—** soltó Hugo luego de unos segundos cuando McGonagall lo señaló a él –quien sostenía al pollo- y a Maia, y se giró en sus talones, de seguro con intenciones de ir a la enfermería, y luego a la dirección. **—genial, gracias chicas. —** susurró el pelirrojo mientras caminaba detrás McGonagall junto a una preocupada Maia.


End file.
